Archer Wrenne
Archer Wrenne is the third child of Alric and Juniper Wrenne, and their second son. He was the only of their children to be born in Deurlyth. From the time he could walk, his parents taught him several skills such as swordsmanship, archery, and how to raise and train wolves. At the age of thirteen, he became Marshal Ayman Hakim's personal squire, before resigning after losing his left arm. He received a mechanical prosthetic arm and joined the Ranger division of the Novanian Royal Army. He rose through the ranks and became the Major of the Rangers and began the reconstruction of the division, before later resigning. He now lives at the Tel Manor and works in the NIC. Appearance People have said that Archer strongly resembles his father, Alric Wrenne. He has green eyes and unruly, wavy dirty blonde hair that he keeps unkempt and messy. When he was younger, he kept his hair longer and shaggier, and as he grew older he cut it shorter and keeps it much more neat. His features are sharp and regal, denoting his noble heritage, though this is slightly marred by the multitude of freckles he has across his face. At a tournament in Westmoor, Archer was trampled by a horse and subsequently lost his left arm. Since then, he's had a mechanical prosthetic that he keeps hidden with a leather glove that he hardly ever takes off. Background Archer is the second and youngest son of Alric and Juniper Wrenne. He grew up in the Howling Isle in the kingdom of Novania with his two older siblings. His mother taught him several skills from the time he could walk. From her he learned how to shoot a bow and how to raise and train wolves and horses. Once he was a bit older, his father began teaching him swordsmanship. His mother, throughout his childhood, would often disappear for long stretches of time with little to no notice. Aaron, his elder brother, ran away from home when Archer was around the age of nine. This also lead to his mother's leaving the home for several weeks. This left Archer deeply scarred, and would only be aided by his mother's continual disappearances and his sister's early leaving from home, as well as his brother's never returning home. From a young age, Archer began leaving his home to visit the nearby cities in search of adventure. His dream was to one day become a ranger, and as such he practiced the skills he thought would be required to join. Over the course of the years, he went on several military campaigns and dangerous ventures, mostly without permission. This left him with several scars and injuries. At around the age of thirteen, he officially became Marshal Ayman Hakim's squire, and attended several more military endeavors with his mentor. Things changed for the worse, however, when Archer's current romantic partner killed herself, and shortly afterwards he lost his left arm. He resigned from his position as Ayman's squire and instead became reclusive and depressed, almost never leaving his home save to buy alcohol. However, Alric, having notes from the late Oskar Valkenrath, was able to construct and functioning, mechanical prosthetic arm for Archer. This allowed him to, once again, work as a ranger and as such, he joined the Ranger division of the Novanian Royal Army. From there, he rose through the ranks, leading several reconnaissance missions in Svelleth and the southern islands for the Rangers. He was promoted to the rank of Sergeant, then Captain, and finally Major, the sole leader of the Rangers. He is now beginning to rebuild them from the pit they were left in. For about 4 years, he lead the Rangers. Under him, the ranks bolstered and the unit became a force to be reckoned with, undertaking several missions and dealing primarily with a brigand group known as the Northwood Marauders. However, that changed when Archer grew fed up with the neverending conflict of Novania and left a letter of resignation, before fleeing Novania. In the years that followed, he travelled first to Granthel, and later to Elterlein and Nobugo. After a couple of years of this, however, he returned to Novania. He joined the Novanian Intelligence Collective and began life anew. Known Associates Friends *Yue Lin *Thane'Luka *Tel'Grov *Thane'Amaelia *Altani Sarnai *Echo Filsdeux (deceased) *Pelokas Mieli *Vir'Katya *Russell Whitlocke Family *Alric Wrenne (father) *Juniper Wrenne (mother) *Lily Wrenne (older sister) *Aaron Wrenne (older brother) *Althar Wrenne (paternal grandfather) *Aloth Wrenne (paternal great-uncle) Acquaintances *Ghal'Vir *Drel'Vika *Annette de la Fleur Enemies *Lily Wrenne *Aaron Wrenne Personality Originally, Archer was a loud, confident, outgoing boy that was seen to many as irritating and annoying. As he grew older, however, he began to get more reserved and serious. His resting attitude is usually one of melancholy or solemnity, though when spoken to he grows more animated. He often disappears for weeks or seasons at a time with little notice, closing himself off from others. Likes * Archery * Alcohol * Dogs Dislikes * His family * Rain * Commitment Quirks * He never seems to move his left arm unless absolutely necessary. * When talking, he gestures frequently with his right hand, often scratching his neck or chin when thinking. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes * Played by dem0n_t8rtot. Category:Characters